Innocence Is Another Word For Terror
by AloisTrancyTravelAgency
Summary: Is it possible for a fetus; which is a beginning of a child being crafted and out into the body of a child, and be able to bend into the body to have that be kept as their body? Oh snap dragons! I think like my father! The world is ending. (MotherlyAnimeMom allowed me to post their story on here so go check out their story on Wattpad


Welcome my children

Warning:You don't get any

That's the oc up there but with more yellow eyes.

sʍoquᴉɐɹ ɟo ǝpɐɯ sᴉ ʞɔᴉp s'uɹoɔᴉun

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—•

.

Ṙ̵̮̩̩͕̜̅̀͂̑̐̎A̢̧̛͉̮͚̥͓̒́͌̓̂͛̃̆͘͢N̶̨͍̱̺̲͔̋̋̃̂̉̍̀͢D̨̯̼̦̱͎̔̌̏̾̒̐͘O̜̳͚͚̲͋̑̍̆̂̔͞Ṃ̝̺̠͈̦̝͗͑͊̅̌͜ͅ P̶̛̭̜̦͉̱̤̬̈́̂͑̆̾͒̆̽̚ͅO̧̺͇͇͎̰͐̑̊͗̊͟͞Ȉ̟͔͇̪̗̩̒̈̄͑ͅN̢͕͈̬̙͗̈́̈̀͒̽͂̀͢͜͟͞T̴̢̡͚͙͈̬̰̦̜̎̑̔͋̿ O̪͇̜̹̣͓͛͌̓̽̈͒̏́̕̕͢͟ͅF̶̢͍̪̺̦̤̀͆̃̐̓̾̀͜͟͝ V̴̢̛̜̻̠̗̥̦͙͎̐̒͂̉̅̕͟͝Ỉ̪̗̰̣̙̪͔͐̎̎́͌͛͛͘ͅE̴̢͙̻͈̠̦̱̝͚̍̽͒̂̊̒̿̿́͜͠W̵̤̠͍̪̤̙̌͂̓̎̔̀̆͂̇̕:͇̖̻̭͈̣̙͔͆͗̀̍͌̉̿ F̵̦̟̙͍̲̎͛̐̒̂́̈́͢͡Ę̧͇͇̥̘͓̓͆͂̂̋͞W̸̧̦͖̤̹͎͕̅́̆̕͞ Y̺̬̦̭͂͆͊̓̀̕͜Ȩ̷̜͍͓̯̱̙̹̌̉̎͐̑͘͟A̧̢̠̺͉̖̹̞̞̲͋̏̓̍͒̏͊̃͛͞Ŗ̖͙̭̥̜̘͋͌͂͑̾͝͡S̵͍͉̱̻̦̫̫̙̏͋̋́͗̄̆͢͠ B̳̱̳̬̠̰̖̥̄͂̀͐͐̇͟ͅA̠͈͔͕̬̞̓̀͑̇͢͝͠C̛̰̲͇̞̝͖͐̾̊͋̓͘̕͜͞ͅK̵͕̖̜̙̳̝͐̀́͌͒͝

.

.

"Let this be a reminder that we can never be."

"But you know this is never the end, for this is only the beginning."

"Yes, only the beginning."

Guards from left and right comes flying in, the male figure kills them all with one swop.

The female figure only stands there with tears threatening to fall cradling a baby with golden eyes observing what's happening not even crying because it was born not to long ago.

"Go! You and I both know what will happen if you stay, especially with our new born child."

The male observed the baby observing him, with somehow he manages to craft a small smile for the child making the child slightly smile back, the male continues to fight for the life's of his important people.

The woman catches this gesture and turns to leave making sure she doesn't trip over the dead bodies that leaves a trail for her escape of the bloody massacre.

"Some day my child we could be reunited but in till then, bear with me."

.

.

P̶̧̙̙̳͍͚̓̄͆͗̓̚r̶̨͓̠͚̘̭̐͌̿̀̅͐e̝͎͖͕̥̜̝̟̾̇͆̔̀s̶̟̯̬̝̝̠͆͒́̾̎͆̆̅͑͆͜͜͢ͅe̵͓̗̻͉̭̙̞̥͔͋͋̅̒͟͞n̵̳̗̬̻̦̩͎̓̒̽̾̉̔̋̋͜ͅͅt̶̝̙͎̬̦̎͗̆̉̌̑̀̕͢

.

.

It seems I'm a... child? I'm not freaking out! Your freaking out! I was a normal person with a normal life... Okay that's a lie I was cursed I swear I was! Bad luck was my only luck, I only have 1% of good luck to keep me alive.

But since I'm a child I put on a new persona for my unfortunate... Cause? I look sweet and adorable so why not act the part?

My yellow eyes stand out the most but people only squeal (really the female population) because of how cute I am, but people are also concerned about how pale I am. Like that it's not my fault or my mothers fault that I have sickly pale skin then normal.

Im only 3 years old and I kicking it. Not literally, unless you count me playing with fire...

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—•

"AHAHAHAHA BURN BURN! I AM YOUR RULER BOW DOWN TO ME AHAHAHA!" There was a fire circle in front of me don't know how I made a fire but I did and I'm excited about it. Fire is the best thing ever!

I hear footsteps running up the stairs. The door swings open. "H-hi mummy" I say shyly as I hug my stuffed bunny. "I guess I'm just hearing things?" Mom shrugs and closes my door again.

Before she came the fire was out and I was just sitting on the floor with my bunny, nothing suspicious here, totally didn't try to sacrifice him but after all the bunny did grab my hair and give it a tug.

Yes, you heard me. ButterShit my bunny can move and talk but he doesn't wanna tell me his real name. After all it's unrealistic to know your toy comes alive, but that never stopped Toy Story.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—•

My mother's name is Saiuma well that's about it for her name, just going to shrug it off. She has a simple style though, blue eyes that seem to glow in the dark and chocolate brown hair and fair skin.

In the three years I've been born I had simple yet challenging things to do. Like unlock my charka finally did that at 3 months, walked at 6 months, and talked uh... 2 years? Don't judge it was hard at first I only made hissing nosies in till I could finally say; "Oto-san" Yes that is dad or father. Mother only taught me to say that and not Kaa-san, which is odd if you ask me.

Only thing that bothers me most about my appearance is my yellow eyes that are only half open it seems I am lazy which I very am, and my speech is very slowed down. I know what I want to say but it's hard to form words easily.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—•

My only friend now is innocent little Sasuke, he's older then me by... A few seconds 23rd of July is the shared birthday of me and Sasuke, we share our birthday with each other which brings me and my mom closer to the Uchiha Clan. Remember we are only three years old.

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—•

"Hey Nanashi-han(Nameless) will you get married with a wife and have children when your older?" Sasuke ask me, yes I am nameless I was never given a name by my Kaa-san she said something about wanting my father to name me but, whatever. "Married... to a... female?" I ask with a slow lazy yawn, eyes half lit like always.

"Sas..uke...-chan... I don't... like female" I answer his question slowly falling backwards to lay on my back. "Eh? What do you mean Nanashi-chan?" Sasuke ask hovering over me. "I... like boys... Sasu...ke-...chan." Yes Indeed I have been gay all my life... other life and it so happens to come over here with me.

"How did you know, you like boys?" He tilts his head sideways, adorable. "You would... simply.. know... or you ca...n kiss someone." I say simply. Sasuke looks like he was having a inner debate about something. So I helped him out simply. I slowly craw over to him, because I'm to lazy to walk sit next to him and lightly press my lips to his right cheek.

If Sarada was cannon I don't think she would be here no more, but if she does come she's not going to look like she should... oops.

You know that one meme were this little girl said something to her cat putting a flower on its head then it looks like it seen some shit? That's how sasuke looks but kinda happy. "Nanashi-chan lets get married!" Sasuke exclaims happily turning to face me. "Sasuke-chan... we can't... marry it's not...2015 yet... and baby steps you mu...st show you... are... husband mater...ails" sasuke looked sad that we couldn't get married but then it turned into determination.

"Nanashi Ito" oh that's my last name, "I promise to make you mine!" Sasuke declares with a fist over his heart. "Try... your be...st I wo...n't stop... you." I shrug yawning, "The first thing to do to help you is your speech!?" Sasuke questions but shouts it anyway. I was sitting up at the time so I just tipped over.

"Sasuke why is Nanashi-kun tipped over?" Mikoto ask her son. "I don't know he just tipped." Sasuke says shrugging, he then got happy again. "Kaa-san, I'm going to make Nanashi my wifey!" Sasuke says jumping up and down happily. "No wonder he tipped over."

-—-—-—-—-—-—-—•

Hello children,

Hope you liked this first uh chapter I was about to say episode, Kami help me. Anyway uh there will be shorts after the chapters starting the second chapter.

~MotherDuck out!


End file.
